High School Of Loves Gate
by sweetsoundofmuse
Summary: So what happens when your boyfriend is the most popular guy in school, your brother insists that incest is cool, and a sexy new guy comes to school who seems bent on taking you for himself? A crazy twisted Finder series high school fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello my lovelies, here is another fanfic for my wonderful readers. I know you want an update for One Knee Stance and I'm working on it. So in the mean time I'm distracting you with this new story so hopeful you won't want to hang me. Yeah, that's right I did a high school fiction for the Finder series. Hope you enjoy **_

_**Warning: In this story all ukes are cross dressers so if don't like don't read. Others enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: Anything regarding the finder series, I do not own except my made up characters.**_

Chapter 1: Mr. Popularity

So, how would you feel if your boyfriend was the most popular guy in school, you are the hottest uke in school, your best friend has a crush on you, and your brother insists that incest is a good thing? Well since you can't answer, I'll tell you. It's terrible! Except for the boyfriend part and being the hottest uke in school. Yeah that's right I enjoy being a uke, but that's beside the point. My name is Akihito Takaba, Aki for short, or kitten for my boyfriend. Anyway here's my story.

As I was getting ready for school in my room, I hear my brother masturbating in the shower, screaming my name. Welcome to my morning. After about a half an hour, he steps out and comes into my room eyeing my outfit. I'm wearing and pretty short pair of denim shorts that were resting perfectly on my somewhat wide hips, purple thigh high socks and a tight purple tank top that stops in the center of my thin waist showing my bellybutton piercing. I can practically see the drool hanging from his mouth.

"Feilong, quit drooling before you bathe yourself in it"

"But it only means I find you delicious. Can't we skip school so I can get a striptease?"

"No you jackass, I have a boyfriend and so do you and in case you didn't know, I hate incest"

"Awwww your no fun but you'll give in someday." He leaves to go get ready. I shake my head as I walk down stairs and start making breakfast. Suddenly the doorbell rings and I already know who it is.

"Morning kitten. You delectable today." My wonderful, drop dead gorgeous, dangerous yet kind and gentle boyfriend Ryuichi Asami and his best "seme" friend Kei Kirishima.

"Thanks Ryu. Hi Kei. You two can come in. I was just making breakfast. Ryuichi gave me a soft kiss before him and Kirishima walked in. Just as I was closing the door, Feilong walked downstairs in a lavender button down shirt, tight dark jeans and black converse. I walked over to the stove as he and the others sat down and as I walk passed, Feilong grabbed my butt. I jumped and was about to say something but Ryuichi beat me to it.

"Mind keeping your hands to yourself especially if you want to keep them?"

"Lighten up Ryuichi. What I do to my younger brother is none of your business."

"Well since he's my boyfriend, it is my business." Feilong kept his mouth shut after that. I brought the pancakes and bacon to the table and we ate and left for school. Since Feilong and I live only three blocks down from Moonshine High School, we all walked. As we walk in to the building, I notice that all eyes were on Ryuichi's and mine hands. Yeah we were holding hands, so what. Were dating. Feilong and Kirishima go to class and Ryuichi takes me to my locker when suddenly someone calls me.

"HEY AKI. HEY RYUICHI" It was my best "uke" friend Demyx or Demy or DemDem for short. He was walking up us with his boyfriend (seme) Hiroshi.

"Hey demy. Hey Hiro, what's up?"

"Nothing much just the fact that a sexy new seme is transferring here today." I look at him and he just smiles like crazy. It's not every day we get a new seme, not that I need one.

"Really that's rare."

"Yea I know. I heard that he transferred from Ireland and has a sexy ass accent with a sexy deep voice, red hair and emerald green eyes." Demy and I start daydreaming while Ryu and Hiro start burning with jealousy. I turned to face my boyfriend.

"Don't worry babe I'm not looking for anyone else" He smirked and kissed my lips.

"You better not be or I'll take those beautiful eyes out your head." He says in that sexy voice that always gets me turned on. I press my lips to his and his tongues runs over my bottom lip. I open my mouth and allow him entrance. As we continue our make out Dem and Hiro announce that they're going to class and leave. When we finally break apart, he grabs my hand and walks me to my junior class kisses me then starts walking to his senior class. As I walk in the class, I see my best "seme" friend Yuki. I sit down next to him and the teacher walks in with a gorgeous redhead.

"Class this is our new student. He just transferred here from Ireland, so treat him well." Demy wasn't lying when he said that the new seme was sexy because he is. Then he spoke.

"Hello I'm Axel (insert accent)" His voice was deep and sexy with that sexy accent. Ryuichi would so kill me right now. The teacher told Axel to sit right next to me. Ryuichi would totally kill me right now. I tried not to look like him but it was so hard, for every other uke not to. As soon as the bell rang I ran out to classroom to find my boyfriend that I am happily in a relationship with. When I found him he kissed me deeply before turning back to his locker and telling me about another stupid thing Mikhail did. As I was listening I spotted Axel talking to my seme cousin Zack Fair. They both turned a looked at me at the same time Ryuichi turned and followed my line of vision. Suddenly I was pulled into a deep kiss while Axel and Ryuichi began glaring at each other from across the hall. Is there something I'm missing?

_**So I am using characters from Kingdom Hearts, I thought it would be cool so tell me what you think. Honest opinions.**_

_**Asami: 17**_

_**Feilong: 17 **_

_**Kirishima: 17 **_

_**Yuki: 16**_

_**Akihito: 16**_

_**Demyx: 15**_

_**Zack: 18**_

_**Hiroshi: 17**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello my lovelies. Here is another chapter of my high school fiction. Late update I know and I'm sorry. I'm glad I've been getting good responses. Allow me to clear something up so you know. There are no women in this world. Just semes and ukes, which are like the woman in a relationship. For the comment towards my writing style, thanks for the tip :). My writing will seem random but the writing style I use for this story is my main one. It may change depending on the story. The reason I'm not making a crossover is because I'll be using characters from several of my favorite mangas. Just clearing that up. No hard feelings towards anyone. Enjoy loves:)**_

Chapter 2: And it Begins

Lunch time, the best time of the day besides making out in the student lounge. I'm sitting at our usual table with Ryuichi, Feilong and his seme/uke boyfriend Mikhail, when Axel and Zack walk over. The tension becomes so thick you could cut it with a knife. Not that there's anything wrong with Zack, it's just he is just as perverted as Feilong. It makes me wonder if I'm sending out pheromones that attract my family members. So Zack and Axel are just standing there while Feilong and Mikhail continue their conversation, Ryuichi glares at them and I sit here feeling very awkward. Ryu spoke first.

"Any reason why you pansy are standing there?" Zack was the one to respond, with that smirk that lets you know he's a smart ass.

"No reason other than the fact that all the tables are filled and we have nowhere to sit except here." I look to see if he was lying and he wasn't. All the tables were either full or overcrowded with couples and friends alike. There was not an empty seat at any other table except for the two between me and Feilong. I look over at Ryuichi and see that he is about to explode so I caress his leg to calm him down and he leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"If you guys have nowhere to sit, then I guess you can sit here." Everyone at the table looked at me like I was crazy. Axel immediately took the chair next to me leaving Zack the other seat. Ryuichi pulled my chair closer to him while he glared at Axel. Axel turned his gaze from Ryuichi to me.

"You know, I didn't learn your name from class earlier (insert accent)"

"Well my name is Akihito, but my friends call me Aki. This is my boyfriend Ryuichi and my brother Feilong and his boyfriend Mikhail. You already know my cousin Zack." He smirked a very sexy, trying to turn you on smirk.

"Nice to meet you Aki. Maybe we could hang out later so you can show me around the school." Then he leaned in so his lips were barely touching my ear and began caressing my thigh skimming the top of my thigh high socks

"And then show me the creamy skin underneath those socks and maybe under the rest of your clothes." He licks my ear causing me to moan and Ryuichi to stand up.

"I thought after the last time we 'talked' you'd know to keep your hands off my stuff. I see we have to go through another lesson." Axel stands up this time with a glare just as heavy as Ryu's.

"Well _I_ thought after the last time you would know that people don't belong to you and there is no way I'm gonna let you claim Aki as your property. He's too cute for your taste."

"Keep your hands and tongue off him. Your right, he isn't my property but he is my boyfriend and my lover. My heart belongs to him and vice versa. If I ever see you touch him again I will rip your tongue out and strangle you with it." Ryuichi grabbed my hand and stormed out the lunch room with me in tow. We walk into the bathroom and he pulled me in the last stall. I felt my back hit the wall as he glared at me.

"Don't ever let him touch you again." he growled and began licking my ear in the exact same spot that Axel did. I began moaning heavily as he travelled down to my neck while one hand gently squeezing my ass while the other caressed my growing bulge. I wanted more and knowing how an upset Ryuichi lead to tons of teasing, I would have to beg.

"Ahh…Please Ryu….. More" He smirked and undid my shorts, snuck his hand inside and began stroking my length. He then knelt down and took me into his mouth. He always made me feel so good and his protective speech in the lunch room had me already turned on. Before I knew it, I was screaming while he was swallowing my cum. I was coming down from my high when the bell rang. I quickly pulled up my shorts and turned to walk out the stall but Ryuichi grabbed me and I was pulled into a deep passionate kiss let left me wanting more. He took my hand in his and we walked out the bathroom. That's one of the things I love about him. Even after one of his episodes, he tries to be romantic. He drops me off at my math class and plants a soft kiss on my hand then my lips.

"I'll pick you up after class kitten"

"Alright but are you coming over? I don't want to be alone when Fei and Mikhail go through one of their make out sessions."

He chuckles. "Of course I'm coming over. To finish what I started earlier." I blush but smile as he smiles back. We kiss again and I walk into class. I really love Ryuichi, but him and Axel seem to have a mysterious history and the fact it made Ryu so upset has me very worried.

_**I know some characters are a little ooc. So how was it? Are you still interested? I hope you are, because I've got tons of laughs, drama, and perverted Feilongs to share. Later loves.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello my lovelies. Been a long time hasn't it? Well here you are. The long awaited update for this story. Sorry it took so long, I got a little stuck on this story. This chapter may be fairly short but a good one, so enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Finder series.**_

Chapter 3: Horny Teen Hormones

Have you ever waited for someone that seemed to be taking long then what it really is? Well, that's how I'm feeling right now. Ryuichi is taking forever and I've only been standing here for five minutes in real time. It is not a good idea to keep a pretty uke waiting. I keep looking down the halls but there all empty. I keep checking my phone and finally decide to text Ryu and see what he is. All of a sudden, I feel someone's hot breath on the back of my neck. I turn around and its Axel.

"Hey there sweetheart. What's and pretty thing like you doing here?" God, that accent could turn anyone on.

"I'm waiting for my boyfriend, if you must know" At that same moment I got a text from Ryu telling me to meet him the front of the school. I start walking but didn't realize that a certain redhead was following me.

"Why are you following me? You know Ryu would kill you if he saw you with me." He just laughed.

"Your boyfriend has jealousy problems. But then again, why wouldn't he? You are far by the most beautiful uke I have ever met." He backs me up into the wall closest to the entrance. I can see Ryuichi outside waiting for me.

"Why not leave that conceited bastard and party with me instead?" Ryuichi walks in at that moment but before he could say or do anything, I speak up.

"Why would I leave such a loving and caring guy? Sure he can be conceited but he loves me and I love him, with my heart and my whole being. If I had a choice between you or him, I'd choose him any day." Axel backs up and allows me to leave. I walk up to Ryu and he pulls me into a quick but oh so passionate kiss and we walk out of the school holding hands and happy smiles on our faces.

POV quick change Axel

I watch Akihito and his bastard of a boyfriend walk away. Ryuichi better be careful because I will my Aki mine.

Change Back to Akihito

We walked in my house still holding hands but once we reached my room, I was pinned to the wall by those hot and soft lips I love. Our lips are moving in sync, Ryu leg between my legs and his hard on pressing my thigh. I lift off the wall and pull him to the bed. In the next seconds I find myself pinned to the bed with Ryu's hand traveling up my thighs. I moan loudly and I arch, wanting him to be rough with me.

"Tell me what you want Akihito. Beg for me."

"Be hard and rough with me!" He chuckles lowly and licks my ear before whispering.

"As you wish kitten."

He slips off my tank top and removes my shorts, eying my erection hungrily. He grabs my hand and guides it to my own erection. He wraps his big hand over my smaller one and kisses right below my ear, a place that drives me wild. We start moving our hands in unison, slowly at first then faster and harsher.

"Oh, fuck Ryu!"

Suddenly he takes our hands away and I whimper loudly. He silences me with a short kiss before attaching himself to my chest. He plants butterfly kisses all over my stomach and chest before moving down slowly, his tongue teasing my navel. I moan loudly and I arch into him while tangling my hands in his soft hair.

"Ryu, please!" He pulls away and up to my ear while panting hotly.

"Do you want me to suck your cock, sweet Aki?"

"Please, yes Ryu. Please!"

He nods and glides down my body, stopping eye level with my erection. He deep throats me right away, all the way to the hilt. I cry out in ecstasy while bucking into his mouth, but he pins my hips to the bed.

"Ryu, so good!".

He nips and bites, making me finally reaching my climax and screaming his name. He swallows all of it before pulling away licking his lips.

"How do I taste?" He smirks down at me and gives me a short chaste kiss.

"Absolutely perfect." I smile up at him but I couldn't help myself. I run my hands over his stomach.

"Fuck, I love your hard stomach." He reaches over to his night stand and pulls out some lube. I reach for his pants and pull out his erection and begin to suck it while his fingers stretch me out.

"You're way too cute."

I slide down between his legs. I lick the head of his pre-cuming erection, earning a loud gasp. I close my eyes and I moan as I take him as much as I can, sucking hard while I play with his balls.

He cums into my mouth, and I swallow all of it. I pull away and I see that he's still hard even right after cuming. He then pulls his fingers out and lays down, pulling me on top of him He grabs my hips gently and guides them over his erection. I slowly sheath him until he's all the way in. I stare into his lust filled eyes, and I find another emotion there. Love. I look back up at him while lifting up, and then back down. I repeat this, going faster with each bounce.

"Oh, Ryuu!" He smirks weakly at me, concentrating on thrusting.

"Mmmmm you're so tight kitten. The heat is driving me crazy."

He lifts his hips in time to create a steady rhythm, remaining silent except for his moans of my name. I bounce on him faster, screaming his name.

"Ryuichi!" He thrusts up hard, striking my prostate dead on. I moan loudly, seeing stars.

"Ryuu, harder! Faster! Fucking " Suddenly he thrusts hard, lifting up a good few inches striking my prostate again. I let a loud moan rip out of my throat, listening to the bed squeak loudly and the headboard smack against the wall. I grab his shoulders and I fall back on the bed, dragging him with me. I throw my hands above my head and I turn my head to the side.

He grabs my hips and pounds into me into the mattress, the bed sounding as if it could break any minute. I scream out his name over and over while I clutch at my purple and pink sheets.

" Yes, oh god Ryuu, Yes!" He starts biting my neck, muffling his moans

He reaches down and he pumps me hard. I buck into his hand while screaming his name one last time before cuming hard all over him and on my stomach. He grabs my hips again and slams into me one last time before cuming into my tight hole, filling me up and some leaking on my legs. We stay like that, panting for a minute. He finally pulls out and flops back on the bed. I crawl over next to him and I lay down next to him, facing each other. He wraps a protective arm around me and kisses me one last time before we both fall asleep.


End file.
